war_of_the_kaijusfandomcom-20200215-history
Gubila
Gubila (グビラ Gubira?) was an aquatic, fish-like kaiju that, in Ultraman, attacked an undersea base. It was lured unto land and killed by Ultraman, while knocked out by a baby Ragon in War of the Kaijus. Appearance Gubila is a giant 50 meter tall fish-like kaiju that is blackish-blue, white and yellow in colour, has a yellow stripe along its forehead, has yellow on the back with blue spots, has two small rows of tiny golden fur along its back, has front feet that look like water shoes/flippers, has back feet that look more like small saucers, has light blue eyes, a pink lip-like mouth with small sharp teeth, has a fish-like tail that is yellow and orange (like the colours of candy corn) and has black at the end, has a blow hole that can shoot out water like a whale, and has a white drill on the end of its nose. First Appearance in War of the Kaijus Episode 27: The Urban Merman Within the depths of the Pacific Ocean, Gubila ate up the supply of fish in the local sea, while Muruchi was slumbering at the bottom of the sea, which resulting in a parent and child Ragon breaching the surface for food. Still hungry, Gubila decided to leave the ocean from the coastline to attack fish markets in Central Megalopolis and eat their fish in the process, and Muruchi awakening from his slumber and destroyed the city, with Gubila and Muruchi’s movements causing earthquakes to occur and spouts of water to erupt from the sewers. When Laura, Luna-204, Ultra Nyan, Laura’s uncle, Alonzo Northodet, who is also a fishmonger, and the two Ragon noticed an earthquake after they all got acquainted with each other, Laura warned them about the earthquake happening outside and they saw the monster Gubila burrow up from underground and started to attack the fish market. When the young Ragon was getting his prized toy boat from the storage warehouse, he noticed Gubila using his drill to bore his way inside the warehouse and then the child found himself on the monster's drill. When Gubila noticed this, seeing as how the monster was fish-like, he tossed him into the air and then ate him, much to the despair of his parent and the fish market owner. But then, Titan came along and gave him a punch so hard, he forced Gubila to release the Ragon child out of his blowhole with a water spray. The baby Ragon then landed where the Muruchi was, got chased by it, grew to giant size and fought each other. But Gubila saw the two fight and, seeing how they were fish-like, he wanted to eat the two, but wanted to eat Muruchi first. Then became a fight against three. The Muruchi was forced to slumber back to the water by the baby Ragon’s Radioactive Ray, and then knocked Gubila back to the sea. Then he returned with his parent to the water, along with his toy boat. Category:Water Kaiju Category:Fish Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:Season 2 Kaiju